Hetalia Cruise
by Yuyuko9
Summary: America has a new ship, and has invited pretty much everyone he knows. What could go wrong? Splash fights, stowaways, and pirates, that's what. Most characters appear eventually...Well, I'll try. Rated T to be safe-well, because of Romano's lovely mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, there's my first chapter. I think the 'cruise ship' theme has been done before, but I've been planning this for quite some time, and really enjoyed writing it, so I'm going to publish it.**

**I don't own Hetalia. If I did, Germany and Italy would be married.**

* * *

><p>"<em>What's taking him so long?"<em>

"I don't know."

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Ohoho~n, then who were you talking to? Your imaginary friends?"

"Shut up! It's called a rhetorical question. And it's not my fault you can't see them."

England turned his back on his long-haired rival. He was getting impatient waiting for America to arrive in his ship. Today was the day he said he would let his friends (and whoever they dragged in) take a cruise on his brand new luxury ship. He furrowed his bushy eyebrows and ran a hand through his messy blond hair.

"Don't worry, France, he's always impatient." said Seychelles, a pleasant girl with sun-kissed skin and shoulder length black hair on two pigtails.

"Oh, I know," said France, winking one blue eye and tossing his silky blond hair back. "That's what makes it so much fun to tease him."

"I can hear you, you know." Said England threateningly, giving France a firm green glare.

"Of course-otherwise my beautiful words would be wasted!"

England just glared, having no response to France's retort.

"Oh, stop fighting, you two! Doesn't it get old!" Yelped Switzerland, another blond boy with an explosive temper. "I don't know how I'll stand living so close to you for the whole cruise if you're picking a new fight every three seconds!"

Nobody responded. Even though he was a permanently neutral nation, no one wanted to be on his bad side.

"Um, Brother," said Liechtenstein, Switzerland's sweet little sister, looking up at him with her big green eyes, "America's boat is here..."

Switzerland's gaze quickly softened as he looked at his sister. "Oh, uh, so it has." He turned away quickly to hide signs of his only weakness. "About time!" He scoffed hastily.

"Yo!" yelled America from the deck of his ship.

He ran down the ramp as soon as soon as it was lowered, overly eager to greet his guests. He wore a new suit just for the occasion, and his golden hair was done more carefully that usual. Bright blue eyes looked cheerfully from behind square rimless glasses.

"So? What do you think?" He couldn't wait for the group of countries to give him praise.

And no one could do anything but that. The ship was nothing short of magnificent; its elegance could be seen even from the shore. Perhaps the most noticeable feature from dry land was the flags. The flag of each nation boarding had been sewn onto a thin multicolored tapestry, which had been draped along the sides of the boat. There were two flags on the flagpole, the US flag on the bottom, and a flag belonging to no nation above it. The flag on top was simply blue with the continents embroidered in green.

At first, the guests just stared. The first to break the silence-much to America's relief-was Spain.

"That is just amazing. You've really outdone yourself," he grinned. Turning to the nations behind him, he added, "Now, what do you say we get this party started?"

This was met by a whoop of agreement from the crowd.

"Yeah!" said America, gesturing towards the boat. It was only then that he noticed the orange light of a sinking sun touching Spain's tan cheek. "Oh, sorry about the wait. Heheh...that Atlantic ocean..."

"Is it really that hard to cross?" asked Italy, "I mean I drove Japan here in just-"

His statement was cut short by Germany jabbing a burly elbow into his side. "Don't say things like that!" he scolded in a harsh whisper.

In the background, Japan was laying on the ground, recovering from his drive with Italy.

* * *

><p>"Okay! Your rooms are marked by your flag. It's two to a room for the most part, and I tried to put you with family or close friends," said America, standing outside the stairs leading to the bedrooms located below the deck. "Prussia, you're with your brother. You don't really have your own flag, so..."<p>

"What? What do you mean! I have an AWESOME flag!"

"Well, you aren't really a nation anymore, so..." Not wanting to get in an argument, he turned to a boy with light brown hair that was well-kept except for one curl, which stuck out awkwardly from the side of his head. "Italy, you have a room to yourself. Just because there were no more countries for you to be with."

"Awwwww, can't I be with Germany?" whined Italy.

"W-what!" exclaimed Germany, embarrassed by Italy's complaint. "Why would you want that?"

"Veh~" was his only response.

The guests who had not already went to find their rooms went off. Well, all except Japan.

"Ooh, why is the boat spinning so much?" he moaned.

"Um, Japan...?" said America, "We haven't even left the port yet..."

Japan was silent for a few seconds, then moaned. "Ooooohhhh..."

"How 'bout I help you with your bags?"

"Thank you..."

* * *

><p>Prussia glared at the door to his room. There were two flags hanging over it: one with a black, a red, and a yellow stripe, the other one completely blank except for the word PRUSSIA printed in black.<p>

"This flag is a disgrace! It doesn't show my AWESOMENESS at all!"

Germany knew better than to respond.

Prussia burst through the door, scanning the room. Two large beds were placed at either side, each with it's own dark wooden dresser and night stand with an expensive lamp on top. The beds were elegantly simple with white comforter and pillows on a deep brown frame. Along the same wall as the door, there was a desk and chair in the corner and a big cream-colored couch in the between the door and the desk.

Prussia, forgetting his anger about the flag, ran over to the nearest bed and jumped as high as he could on top of it, landing with a loud _thud_.

"This is AWESOME!" yelped Prussia, running about everywhere and jumping up and down.

"If you do that you'll disturb the people below us." said Germany.

Prussia grinned fiendishly.

Germany sighed. How could it be that they were related? They weren't similar at all. Germany was very tall and brawny, with pale blue eyes and blond hair that was always slicked neatly back. Prussia, on the other hand, was a little shorter and much skinnier than his younger brother due to poor nutrition as a child, with messy white hair and red eyes.

"C'mon, West, don't be lazy!" said Prussia in his high, scratchy voice. "Help me put these clothes away!" He stomped impatiently.

Germany stepped in and began helping his brother.

* * *

><p>"I'M GONNA KILL THOSE BASTARDS ABOVE US!" screeched Romano, sick of hearing the people above him stomp about their room. His normally tan face was bright red with anger as he glared at the ceiling where, moments earlier, there had been a great deal of stomping. His hair was dark brown except for one defiant curl that stuck out from the top.<p>

"Hey, calm down," said Spain, laid back as usual, "I'm sure they'll quiet down eventually."

"Shut up, you jerk!" yelled Romano. He was a petulant boy who tended to blame others for everything. He glared at Spain with fierce brown eyes.

Spain just smiled a pleasant smile. He had raised Romano, so he was used to this type of behavior. Yelling and cursing at you was just a sign of affection.

Romano decided that he couldn't get on Spain's nerves by yelling, so he walked over to the couch and flopped down onto it.

Spain flipped his messy brown hair out of his eyes and made his way towards the suitcases, which hand been tossed to the side. "Are you going to help me unpack?"

"Of course not, you lazy jerk! Do it yourself!" yelled Romano.

"Don't you think you're the lazy one, just sitting around like that?" asked Spain playfully.

"I _am_ working! I'm cleaning this room, it's filthy!" said Romano, not moving an inch.

Spain just continued calmly unpacking his things. _Cleaning_ was Romano for _Don't bug me. I'm never going to do what you asked._

* * *

><p>Italy walked into the empty room, still a little sad about being placed so far from Germany. He was on the upper floor, all the way across the hall.<p>

Italy sighed and began unpacking his items. It wasn't long before he heard Romano, whose room was right next to him, screaming at someone in the room above him. "Veh...I hope that fratello's okay..." he mumbled to himself.

Eventually his belongings were unpacked and thrown about the floor as they should be. Italy walked over to one of the beds and tried to sleep. It wasn't long after he began to dream when he heard something at the foot of his bed. He sat up, looked around, saw a dark figure, and panicked.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! <span>Please review;<span> it feels great when I get them. I'm a newbie at writing, so it's comforting to know people are reading and thinking about my work. **I didn't write in their accents because sometimes I find that difficult to read, so...yeah.****

**I'm going to be uploading a new chapter every Sunday. The only reason I'm uploading this now is because I'm going to be at Anime Expo this Sunday. YES! [insert rant here]**

****If you have any suggestions, I'd like to hear them, but please keep in mind that I write these ahead of time (to make sure that I can update on time), so if I decide to use it, you probably won't see your idea for a while. A looong while. Sorry.****


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hetalia. If I did, Germany and Italy would have an adopted daughter.**

* * *

><p>"<em>GERMANY! GERMANY! GERMANYYY!<em>_"_

Was the cry that woke nearly everyone on the ship that night. Italy had seen something strange and completely forgotten where he was. He ran up the hall, up a flight of stairs, and down another hall to where Germany and his brother were sleeping. He screamed the whole way, pretty much waking every nation on the ship.

When he reached his Germany's door, he ran straight into it, causing another loud, irritating noise. Then tried to open it, only to find that it was locked. Desperate and very frightened, he wailed, "Ohhh, please oh please oh _please_ let me in! I'm begging you! It's dark and scary out here! I don't wanna be aloooooone!"

Inside the room, Prussia was sick of Italy's moaning. "Can you just let him in so I can get some sleep? He's driving me crazy!"

Germany sighed, slowly pulled himself out of bed, and opened the door. Italy didn't wait to be invited in, just tightly hugged the brawny man as soon as he got in in.

"I-it was so awful...there was this person, and...and...!" Italy was so scared he could barely speak.

Germany, on the other hand, faced this almost every night, and wasn't the least bit concerned. "Look, Italy. You can't come running to me every time you have a bad dream. Especially not here. I don't think there's a single person here you didn't wake up."

"B-but, there was someone scary in my room!"

"It was just a dream. Now come on, I'll walk you back-"

"No! Don't make me...go back..." Italy begged, giving Germany a puppy dog look with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, let him sleep here! Knock him out and drag him back! Throw him out the window for all I care, just let me sleep!" moaned Prussia, who was in a rotten mood after being so rudely awakened.

"...fine, you can sleep on the couch," whispered Germany, closing the door and getting a blanket and pillow from his bed. He knew that he would most likely wake up next to Italy despite this, but he did it anyways.

"Thank you..." whispered Italy in reply.

* * *

><p><em>Ahahaha~! Getting Italy out of that room was easier than I expected! Now his room is<em> mine!_ In their faces!_

_They'll pay for not inviting me! I'll show them!_

* * *

><p>Seychelles got up that morning feeling absolutely exhausted. Someone had been running through the whole ship screaming their head off last night, plus England snored. Loud.<p>

_Why did I have to be put in the same room as him?_ she wondered as she put her casual clothes. After getting dressed, she decided to step outside and explore the boat.

She walked up a flight of stairs and onto a big open deck. An enormous swimming pool was the first thing that met her eyes. It stretched all around the deck in a figure eight with two buildings in the middle, each containing restaurants, shops, and other places of that nature. There were several bridges linking the main deck and the buildings.

"Wow..." she whispered, stepping close to the edge of the pool.

Just then, a short young man came out of nowhere, running at full speed and slamming into Seychelles. She was knocked into the water with a loud splash.

"Ah! So sorry!" he called, setting down the bottle he was carrying and running to help Seychelles out of the pool.

"Oh, no, it's fine." said Seychelles. As she looked at his sandy blond hair and pale violet eyes, she realized she didn't recognize him. "Who're you?"

"I'm Latvia," he said, "former Russian territory. And you?"

"I'm Seychelles," she said, adding bitterly, "Current English territory..."

"That guy? He must be awful. He doesn't have any friends, right?"

Seychelles laughed. "Yeah-or at least, none that aren't imaginary!"

Both of them laughed at this, then Latvia continued. "I think he's the only one that's crazier than Russia. Russia's only like that when he's drunk. Although he _is _drunk an awful lot. I swear, he drinks more vodka than water!" He started to laugh until he noticed Seychelles looking behind him, scared. Latvia turned around, only to instantly wish that he hadn't.

"Hm?" asked a towering man with pale, almost white hair and a light brown scarf. "Where you going to say more, Latvia?" he asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"N-no sir, Russia..." said Latvia, looking wide-eyed with fear and shaking a bit.

The towering man smiled sweetly, but his intentions were so dark he almost looked surrounded by an ominous purple cloud. Seychelles felt bad for the poor boy as he shakily picked up the bottle he carrying and slowly followed Russia.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Poland, are you ever going to get up?" asked Lithuania, a medium height young man with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes.<p>

"Dude, like, five more minutes," moaned Poland, rolling over in bed. "At least let me sleep 'til, like, nine."

"Um, Poland?"

"_Whaaaat?_"

"It's ten."

"Eh!" Poland scrambled for the alarm clock. "Oh no, now I'll, like, never have time for my spa day and shopping spree! I, like, haven't even picked out my outfit yet!"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. There's plenty of time to do everything you want and more." Lithuania sighed. His best friend was quite a drama que-king. Drama king.

"Aah! OMG, my hair is, like, a TOTAL mess!" yelled a horrified Poland, looking in the mirror for the first time. He began frantically fixing his usually neat blond hair.

"It looks fine, Poland..."

"Ack! Liet! The hairspray! Like, hurry!"

Lithuania sighed, handing him the hairspray.

"Great! Now, see the clothes in my dresser? Like, which shirt should I wear?"

Lithuania opened the drawer to find an army of pink shirts, each from a different designer. They had all manner of shades and patterns of pink on them.

"Um, I don't know, how about this one?" asked Lithuania, holding up a random shirt.

Poland glanced at it through the mirror. "Dude, perfect! You're, like, a lifesaver."

Lithuania just smiled a little. Poland was nothing short of eccentric.

After Poland had changed, they headed down to the pool. "Okay, meet you back here at, like, noon, okay?" he asked, deciding not to try to convince Lithuania to join him.

"Sure." said Lithuania, heading off in search of his other friends, Latvia and Estonia. He wasn't as close to them as he was to Poland, but he had been seeing them a lot of them when all three were in the Soviet Union. He sighed as ne strolled about the deck, remembering the days countless years ago when he had been the most powerful, allied with Poland. The two were one of the most powerful forces in all of Medieval Europe.

As soon as he spotted his friends, he ran over to them. "Hey!" he called.

Latvia, a short and spacey boy, and Estonia, a sharp-witted young man with golden hair and glasses, looked up from the conversation they were having with Finland. "Hello there," said Estonia.

"We were talking about who we were staying with" Finland added in a merry tone. He wore a floppy white hat over his thin blond hair.

"May I join?" asked Lithuania. After receiving a nod from Estonia, he told them about staying with Poland.

Finland laughed. "He's a character, isn't he? How 'bout you, Latvia? You've been awful quiet."

Latvia laughed nervously. "Oh, me? Eheheh...I have to stay with Russia..." He paused. "I really don't want to talk about it...um..."

Finland saved him by talking about his roomate. "I'm staying with Su-san."

"You mean Sweden?" asked Estonia.

"Yeah. It's just like old times! I mean, when we ran away from Denmark together. He's kinda scary, but I like him. He still thinks I'm his wife for some reason, though..."

"Still?" asked Latvia, "What a creeper! I mean, he's even scarier than Russia sometimes." Sweden came within earshot. "It was so weird when he got half of Estonia and my land. Talk about scary!" Sweden was standing behind him and Finland. "He doesn't even try to hide it. I can't imagine how scary it must've been when you two were on the run." Sweden had sadness in his dark blue eyes, which were partly obscured by his yellow bangs hair and square glasses.

"Aw, Sweden's not that bad," said Finland, "He's just a lil' awkward. He's got a good heart."

Sweden, touched by Finland's defense, spoke a little bit (usually he stayed quiet). "Thanks, wifey."

Finland and Latvia whipped around, shocked. "S-Su-san!" exclaimed Finland.

"Oh, uh, hi Sweden. Sorry about what I said, but you _are_ kinda-"

"Latvia!" yelped Lithuania and Estonia in unison, "_Shut. Up._"

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews are appreciated :)<strong>

**Hm, I didn't skip around a whole lot in this chapter, did I? Well, there will be plenty of that to come. I'm trying to get as many characters in as possible. I'm probably not going to have many pairings in here, except for a bit of Germany/Italy, like you've already seen, and maybe a little Sweden/Finland. I didn't include romance in the genre for a reason, though, so don't expect much of it. I feel it was a little short...but I hope you liked it anyways. Do you know who our little interloper is? I have a feeling you do...  
><strong>**On another note, I am very happy to have Latvia in here. He's my favorite characters and, if you haven't noticed, I like to make bad things happen to him~ Don't worry, Latvia! I still love you! x3 Writing as Seychelles (well, third person limited, that is...) is nice, too.**

**I'll keep my rant about Anime Expo brief. There was a Hetalia History panel that was absolutely amazing! I posed for at least 70 pictures, probably because I was the only Yuyuko cosplayer without a beard xD On one of the days, my friend and I went to Disneyland, where we screamed things like "SPAMANO FOR THE WIIIIN!" on various rides. Good times~  
>Oh, and there's a Swedish exchange student staying with me. He's 6 feet tall, has blue eyes, and has blond hair kind of in Sweden's style. I THINK I HAVE MET SWEDEN.<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hetalia. If I did, Japan would babysit their adopted daughter when they went out.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Where <em>did _that girl go?"_

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask your little unicorn friend?"

"Quiet, you! Why do you follow me around, anyways?"

"Ohohoho~n!"

England glared at his blond rival. _Someday I'll rip that annoying goatee right of his stupid face..._ he muttered to himself, looking around for Seychelles.

"Oh, look, there she is," said France, pointing to her across the ship.

"I'm going to go to her. Can't have her making alliances...You stay here!"

France did as he was told. He would talk with Seychelles later...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Seychelles was making her way towards Latvia. He was talking with several other countries she didn't know.<p>

"Hey!" she said, waving at them.

"Why hello there. Um, who're you?" asked Estonia, confused as to just who this pretty girl greeting them was. (As you know, girls are kind of rare in Hetalia. Oh, and she had changed into a swimsuit, like many other countries on the ship.)

"Hey! Fancy meeting you again." said Latvia, shocking everyone around him by knowing this mysterious girl. "You look really hot in that-"

"Latvia!" yelped Lithuania, "That's no way to greet a girl!"

"Who is she?" asked Estonia.

"I'm Seychelles, an island nation off the coast of Africa. Um, you?"

Estonia gave a dazzling smile. "Estonia. Pleased to meet you."

Lithuania smiled as well. "I'm Lithuania."

Finland began to speak, but was cut off by Sweden. "I'm Sweden. And this is my wife, Finland."

"Heheh...That joke never gets old, does it? Heh...heh..." Finland stuttered, laughing desperately trying to lighten the mood. Sweden had a tendancy of makig people feel odd.

Sweden gave him a completely serious stare. Everyone else waited around, the awkwardness increasing with every passing second.

Luckily, the silence was broken rather quickly by England, who had finally made it over to Seychelles and her new friends. "What are you doing, Seychelles?" he inquired accusingly.

"Took you long enough to get up. What is it, one o'clock?" said Seychelles defiantly. "I'm talking to my new friends. I met Latvia this morning, and everyone else I met just now."

"I see," said England disapprovingly, "Well, I don't think you should be talking to strangers without my consent. I mean, if they turned out to be-"

"Oh come on!" Seychelles cut in, sick of England's rules, "Now you're going to try to stop me from _talking_ to people? No way."

"Now you listen here young lady-" England's lecture was cut short again by Poland returning from his spa day.

"Heeey!" he called, running towards the group. When he reached them, he started talking to Lithuania, apparently not noticing Seychelles or England. "Have you _seen_ this pool? It's, like, the biggest pool ever! We should totally go swimming."

"That sounds great," said Lithuania, who didn't really have a choice because he was being dragged away by his best friend.

England still wanted to give Seychelles a piece of his mind. "Well, you gentlemen can, but neither me nor my territory here will join you."

"I don't know why you always decide for me, England. I'd love to. Meet you over there in ten minutes?" asked Seychelles, pointing across the pool.

Everyone agreed and left, leaving England alone to wonder if he was being too hard on Seychelles.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Italy brothers and Germany were already swimming.<p>

"Take that, potato bastard!" yelled Romano, splashing Germany with all his might.

"Gah!" exclaimed Germany, blinking the water out of his eye. "Don't you have something better to do than antagonize-YEESH!"

France burst out of the water just a little way from Germany, laughing hysterically. "Something wrong~?"

"That goes double for you..." said Germany in a threatening voice.

"What did he do?" asked Italy.

"Thankfully he just grabbed my foot." Germany was genuinely relived. "But I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled me under..."

France winked. "Keeping it rated G, are we?"

Germany would have responded, but just at that moment America began to yell. "HERE I GOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, yelling all the way to the pool, where he landed with a loud splash. He swam over to Romano, who was completely confused. "Spain, did you see that? THE MOTHER OF ALL CANNONBALLS!"

Romano was furious, because that's his default emotion. "How could you mistake me for that jerk!"

"Sorry, dude, I don't have my glasses. You're...uh..."

"ROMANO!"

"Right. Really sorry!" He blinked furiously, determined to get the other people right. "Uuh...France, Italy, and...Sweden? What're you doing with Germany's-"

"I'm Germany." said Germany, slapping his hand to his forehead.

"Right." said America. Then he turned to thin air. "And I didn't miss you either, bro."

"Who're you talking to?" asked Italy.

"Canada."

"Who?" asked Italy. "I can't see him..."

"I-I've been here the whole time..." said a soft voice no louder than a whisper.

"Can't you see him?" asked France. His question was answered by the complete silence that followed it.

Canada gave an inaudible little sigh of defeat and swam off in another direction. Italy, Romano, and Germany just looked confused.

"Hey! Canada! Where are you going?" called America.

Any response was too quiet to hear.

"Ooh, look, you scared him off." said France, getting closer to Romano, "Looks like I'll have to punish you..."

"YOU CREEP!" screeched Romano, splashing furiously and swimming away from France. France just laughed and headed over to Italy. Germany blocked his path, but this didn't stop him.

"Don't worry, Germany, you'll get a turn, too." he winked.

Germany kept a straight face. "We both know I'm going to say no."

"Your lips say 'No, no,' but your eyes say 'Oui, oui.' "

Germany did the smart thing and went away, taking Italy with him. Romano followed, not wanting to be left alone with France.

France turned around, expecting to see America, but he was nowhere to be found. He wondered where the blond nation was. He didn't have to look long, for soon enough he spotted him at the top of the high dive, screaming, "I'M THE HEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as he fell.

* * *

><p>Japan leaned against the side of the ship, wanting to relax after a traumatic ride with Italy the day before. A gentle sea breeze blew through his black hair. He closed his almond eyes, wishing he could stay this calm forever. As if mocking his pleasure with this tranquility, Greece and Turkey strolled up, bickering as usual.<p>

"Japan likes ME best!" said Turkey in his loud voice, a somewhat tall man with a white mask and the beginnings of a beard lining his chin.

"No...he obviously...likes me more..." said Greece in his slow, monotonous voice. He was already annoyed that he was only allowed one cat on the ship, (and even that he had to fight for,) which rested on top of his head of long brown hair.

"C'mon Japan, who do you like best?"

"U-um..." stuttered Japan, unable to think of a way to avoid the question. He didn't like making decisions like this that could offend someone. Luckily for him, a sharp-witted friend just happened to notice them.

"It's hard to think he'd like either of you, acting like that." said Taiwan, an intelligent girl with shoulder-length hair with pink flowers and a single black lock drooping down on one side.

Greece and Turkey turned around, a little confused. Neither of them had seen her before. "Who are you?" asked Turkey.

"Taiwan." she replied.

"Oh..." began Greece, "You're that...Chinese territory...right...?"

"According to China." said Taiwan. "Let me guess-Greece and Turkey?"

"Yeah, nice job." said Turkey.

"How did you...know...?" asked Greece.

"I've heard _plenty_ about you from Japan." she told him.

"Oh really? Like what?" asked Turkey. Taiwan began to tell, as Japan faded into the background-far enough to stay unnoticed, but close enough to butt in just in case Taiwan said something he didn't want these two to hear.

"Well, he says that he likes cats," she said, "and also that he-"

"Helps him with his Japanese!" said a flustered Japan, butting in, "Greece is very interested in Japanese."

"What about _me?_" asked Turkey, not wanting to think that Japan was more fond of his rival than him.

"He said you're very, uh, friendly," said Taiwan. His exact words were 'overly friendly,' but what Turkey didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Turkey, Greece and Taiwan walked over to a table and sat down, where they continued to talk about Japan. The subject of their conversation only spoke when necessary to keep Taiwan from saying something he didn't want the other two to know. Eventually the subject changed, and he, too, was able to relax.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be shy now; review! I won't bite, promise.<strong>

**Originally I was going to end this chapter right before their conversation, but it felt kind of incomplete. So, I decided to let Japan take it easy in the end. This ship seems to really calm everyone down, doesn't it? I know that Lithuania and Taiwan are two of the more nervous characters, but I tried to make them more relaxed. Because it'd be a shame to stress out on a lovely cruise like this!  
><strong>**Speaking of Taiwan, I wasn't sure how to write as her, never having read a strip with her in it. But, I really wanted to have her in this just the way, don't think I forgot the intruder~ There just wasn't room in the chapter to include any of his thoughts...  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Hetalia. If I did, my previous disclaimers wold form the segment "Bad Parenting With the Axis Powers".**

* * *

><p><em>Belgium threw a brown paper bag as hard as she could off the side of the ship.<em>

"Honestly!" she muttered to herself, ashamed at the poor security on the ship, her brother, and what he had brought aboard.

"What's the matter, miss?" asked Liechtenstein, who had wandered over when she saw the unfamiliar girl with blond hair tied back in a green ribbon.

"Hm?" Belgium turned around, a little surprised because she though she was alone. When she saw the innocent girl in front of her, her gaze softened. "Oh, hello there. Nothing, just my older brother...he's- well..." she sighed. There wasn't a nice way to put into words how she felt about her brother.

"I'm sorry..." said Liechtenstein, "I know my big brother's really nice. He takes helps me out all the time and is very considerate. I guess that's not the case with everyone..."

"Oh, no, it's fine, dear." Belgium smiled her feline smile. "I'm Belgium, by the way. What's your name?"

"Liechtenstein," she said, smiling sweetly. She liked this new friend.

Just then, Switzerland came up to them, irritated as usual. He glanced warily at Belgium. "Who's this?"

"This is Belgium," said Liechtenstein.

Belgium looked skeptically at Switzerland. She only knew him by reputation, but surely _this_ couldn't be the kind big brother her new friend was talking about. "Are you her brother?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"Liechtenstein here was just talking about how nice you are."

Switzerland blushed, not quite sure how to respond to that. Liechtenstein's smile was incredibly adorable as she looked innocently up at her brother. Belgium knew better than to join in. In the back of her mind, she wished she could get along with her siblings like the people in front of her.

* * *

><p>Back at the pool, Seychelles could see Poland and the Baltics heading her way. Poland stood out as usual in his hot pink swim trunks. Seychelles stifled her laughter when she saw him.<p>

"I don't think we've met yet, have we?" she asked him.

Poland grinned confidently. "I'm Poland. Like, conqueror of Eastern Europe."

"I'm Seychelles," she said. Looking at his swimsuit, she added, "That's quite the outfit you've got on there- oh?" Poland, who was always scared of strangers, was hiding behind Lithuania.

"It's alright, Poland, she's a nice girl," said Lithuania, attempting to pry Poland from the swim shirt he had on with his sim trunks.

A shaky Poland peeked out from behind him. He was scared back into hiding when Seychelles, a little confused at his sudden change in attitude, smiled in an attempt to be friendly.

Latvia, slightly impatient, said, "Hey guys, watch this!" He backed up a few yards, then ran to the edge of the pool. He jumped off the edge, landing with a surprisingly loud "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? JERK!"

If only Latvia had looked before he leaped. Maybe then he would have realized that he would land on Romano.

But sadly, he didn't, and Romano was _not_ happy. "THIS MEANS WAR, YOU DAMN JERK!" He then wandered off in search of recruiting people to help him get revenge on Latvia.

"Why do I always mess things up...?" asked Latvia to himself.

In about an hour, everyone who was swimming had joined a side and was ready for a giant splash fight.

* * *

><p><em>Looks like most of them are distracted...now I can get some food! That pasta Italy packed wasn't very filling...<em>.

* * *

><p>Latvia wasn't really sure why all these people were asking him for directions, or how he got into this mess. All he knew was that Hungary, his "co-captain," was yelling commands at her "troops." And she didn't look half bad in that biki-<p>

"Latvia, what do you think Team 9 should do?" she asked him, interrupting his train of thought.

"Oh, uh, I don't know..who's in that one again?"

Hungary looked at him disapprovingly. "Latvia, think."

Latvia thought for a second, then remembered. "Right. Uh, we could send them in as a distraction, and then have Canada go in solo to the center of their territory..."

"Who?"

"Canada- he's a master of stealth...Well, that's one way to put it. Truth is, he's so quiet that nobody even notices him. He might as well be invisible. One time Russia accidentally sat on him during a conference. Knowing Russia, though-"

"I like you better when you're quiet," said Hungary. Looking out into the small group of countries, she called out, "Canada?"

* * *

><p>"Hey! Macho potato! You're our first line of offense. Japan, you back him up."<p>

Romano was taking the fight very seriously, commanding the people on his side without thinking his actions through. He had decided that the first group to land a hit on the other commander was the winner.

Nobody else was very serious, though, so he was growing irritated. "Gaah! Spain! What're you doing sitting around, bastard?"

"I'm you co-captain. I'll help you make decisions."

"I don't need any help, you jerk! Go to the enemy's border! GO!"

Spain smiled and lazily drifted away. Romano glared at him as he left until he was distracted by his brother. It wasn't long before Sapin reached some disorganized people of Romano's fighting one of Latvia's organized teams. He decided to help out Greece, who was having trouble taking on Turkey and Egypt -or at least, it looked like Egypt. It was hard to tell when he wasn't wearing his white hat.

He snuck behind his two enemies and created a huge wave using his entire arm. This caught Turkey off guard, and he turned around quickly.

"Aren't you worried about your mask?" asked Spain, skillfully dodging a hasty splash from his opponent.

"Naw, it's only a little inconvenient when the water beads up on-" Turkey took a huge splash to the face. He spit some water out of his mouth. "I can't believe I fell for that..."

"Spain, look out!" yelped Greece, who was a little busy with Egypt, noticing Belgium sneaking up behind him.

"Aha!" exclaimed Spain, eyes widening as he turned around, thinking he was about to surprise Belgium. However, Belgium had heard Greece's warning, and got Spain right in the eyes as soon as he turned around.

"Hah!" laughed Turkey triumphantly, pointing to the mask, "That would never have happened to me!"

As if to mock his pride in his mask, Netherlands popped up right in front of him, splashing water under his mask and into his eyes. Then he turned to his blond sister. "You're gonna pay for what you took," he said ominously.

"Hm, you noticed already?" asked Belgium, "Rather pathetic, don't you think?"

Netherlands glared at her and prepared to fight when the entire Bad Friends Trio -Spain, France, and Prussia- attacked his sister from three different angles. Belgium did her best, but was horribly outnumbered. She retreated by diving between France and Prussia.

Netherlands followed her, while the Bad Friends Trio helped Greece, who was being targeted by both Egypt and Turkey again.

Spain and France circled Egypt, momentarily confusing him. He took on both at once by spreading out his arms and spinning quickly, creating a huge wave. Spain and France weren't expecting this, but the advantage soon returned to them when the African nation got dizzy.

Meanwhile, Greece and Prussia handled Turkey...or rather, Greece and Turkey had an epic fight and Prussia stood to the side, not wanting to accidentally hit Greece.

The splash fight went on like this for quite a while, much to the enjoyment of its participants.

* * *

><p>Canada swam nervously in between the nations. He couldn't see well without his glasses, and his single lock of curly blond hair kept getting in his face, but he didn't really need to avoid the others. They never saw him.<p>

He weaved easily in between them, all the way up to Romano and his brother without being noticed.

"Veh~ Why can't I go be with Germany, fratello?"

"We both know how useless you are on the battle field. And why are you always talking about that jerk anyways?"

"Germany? He's really nice! He's always helping me-"

"Oh will you SHUT UP! I'm SICK of hearing about him." He turned away from his brother, only to be hit in the face with a pitiful splash. "Huh?" He looked up, noticing Canada after a few seconds. "Who the hell are you?"

"C-Canada..." whispered Canada, "From Latvia's side..."

"Wait- I lost?" Romano was speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to come up with a creative rhyme to get you to review, but I fail at that kind of thing. So I guess I'll just ask nicely. Review please? :3<strong>

**SPLASH FIIIIIGHT! Oh, this chapter was SO much fun to write. I hope you didn't find it boring. I just love action, even if it is simply splashing xD The splash fight scene was probably the first idea I had for this story.  
>By the way, shame on you, Netherlands! You should know better than to bring that stuff aboard.<strong>

**...This is when writer's block sets in... I'm having trouble coming up with things to happen, other than continue with our little intruder. And I have a feeling that he will ba caught by the and of our next chapter.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hetalia. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction instead of just making this canon?**

* * *

><p><em>Everyone who participated in the splash fight (which was pretty much everyone except <em>Switzerland, who demanded to stay neutral,) had retired to their cabins, where they rested up and got ready for dinner. It seemed that Romano was the only one not smiling and laughing.

"Oh, c'mon, it was fun, wasn't it?" asked Spain, trying to cheer him up.

"No! I lost." said Romano, who took everything personally. Spain ran up in front of him, blocking his path. "What are you doing?"

"Fusososososo~" said Spain with a dazzling smile, spreading his arms out as if to hug Romano. This was his way of cheering people up. But, Romano just rolled his eyes, walked around him, and entered their room.

Spain, only slightly discouraged, turned around and tried to follow. "Um, Romano? Could you unlock the door, please?"

Germany was about to head to dinner, a little late, when he heard an all-too-familiar cry.

"Germany! Germany! GEEEEERRRRMMMMAAANNNNYYYYYY!"

He turned to face the screaming Italian charging at him, but had the wind knocked out of him by Italy's glomp before he could speak. The whole time, Italy was going on and on about something Germany couldn't quite understand.

"Wait, Italy-_calm down._ What's the matter?" he asked, trying to be soothing. (It was a nice effort, but Germany's deep, rough voice isn't exactly soothing.)

Italy got off of his friend, whom he had knocked to the ground, and wiped away a tear as he tried to speak. "M-m-my pasta, it's-i-it-GONE!"

"U-uh, stop crying, Italy. I can't understand you." Italy took a few deep breaths. Germany stood and helped him up. "Now, what were you saying about pasta?"

"There's someone in my room, Germany! I brought some pasta with me in case the food was horrible, and now it's GONE! Someone ate it! I saw them last night too-they're really scary!" he rambled , staying very close to Germany.

Germany sighed. Italy's imagination must have been getting the better of him. "I'm sure you just misplaced it. I'll help you look after dinner." Italy nodded, following close behind.

Germany was about to point out that he had no means of cooking it, but then decided not to argue. Sometimes one just shouldn't ask.

There wasn't much left in seating-wise or food-wise by the time that they got to the dinning room. Italy, who had underestimated America, discovered that the food was as high-budget as everything else, and suited his tastes fine.

However, he wasn't happy that he couldn't sit next to Germany. Russia insisted that the word 'compromise' was not in his dictionary, so the poor brunette had to sit between Russia and Ukraine. For Germany, though, it was worse. He had to sit between Russia and Belarus.

* * *

><p>After dinner, most of the guests headed to bed. It had been a long day, and they were ready to sleep. Germany was, too; sitting between a crazed stalker and the object of her obsession could do that to a person.<p>

Sadly, however, Italy wouldn't let him rest until the pasta had been found. He had tried telling him that he didn't need it because the food was good, but Italy refused to believe that he was the only one in his room unless it was found.

However, Romano didn't believe any of this when Germany tried to explain to him why he was entering Italy's room.

"I'll rip each and every one of those oversized muscles right off of your stupid arms! You damn potato-bastard! I'll KILL YOU!"

Germany, who was quite used to both of the Italy brothers, simply told him to calm down. "People are trying to sleep."

Romano's furious reply was cut off by Spain, who dragged him away. He understood Germany's feelings-South Italy could be quite a pain in the neck.

Germany turned to the less annoying Italy brother, who had been hiding in the corner. He had grown used to his elder brother yelling at Germany, but he didn't like it.

"Well, let's find that pasta.." said Germany, wanting nothing more than to just go to sleep. Italy nodded and followed him in.

Germany and Italy entered the rom, turning on the light. Even though Italy had been there for less than twenty four hours, it was already messy with unfolded clothes lying about.

"Did you even wear these?" asked Germany disapprovingly.

"No, of course not," said Italy, "That's why they're on the floor. If they were dirty, I'd put them in the drawer."

"It's supposed to be the other way around..." said Germany with a sigh. So _that's_ why he never put his clothes away.

After that, they looked pretty much everywhere for the missing pasta. In Italy's still unpacked bag, under the bed, behind the couch, in the closet-every corner they could think of. Just as Germany was about to give up, Italy let out a scream.

"GERMANY! Look!" Germany rushed over to the trash can in the bathroom where Italy was standing. "Someone _did _eat it!" exclaimed his shorter friend, pointing at an empty wrapper at the bottom.

Germany wasn't sure what to do. Italy just clung to him, rambling on about how he told him so. "I'll tell America tomorrow morning," said Germany. Italy would spend another night on his sofa.

* * *

><p><em>Phew. Glad I hid under the couch...nobody looks for pasta under a couch! I'm a genius!<em>

_...Wait, did the scary one say he was going to tell America? Shoot! Where else can I hide?_

* * *

><p>That morning, Sweden got up at the crack of dawn like he always did. He looked across the room to see Finland asleep in the other bed. No surprise, the little blonde wasn't exactly an early bird. He had learned that when they lived on the road together many years ago.<p>

He got dressed and headed to the main deck. He loved to watch the sky turn from purple to orange while the stars still hung in the heavens.

However, this morning he saw a small figure standing in the pale light. It was that of a small boy, dressed in a sailor's uniform. _Could it be...?_ he wondered. As he drew closer, he saw that it was. "Sealand." he said, trying to sound comforting but sounding more intimidating.

Sealand turned around, scared that he had been caught. "H-hello Mr. Sweden, I, uh-"

"Wifey and I were worried." said Sweden, once again failing to sound fatherly. It was only then that the blue-eyed child remembered Sweden considered him his adopted son.

Before he could protest, Sweden led him back to his and Finland's room. At first he was worried, but then he realized-he now had an excuse for being on the ship. He got Sweden's bed, and Sweden went back to sleep with his 'wife' feeling glad that he'd found his 'son.'

Needless to say, Finland made a priceless sound of shock when he awoke to Sweden's sapphire star the next morning.

"Gwunjgah!" he sputtered, jumping back a yard and onto the floor. "S-Su-san..."

"Hm?" asked Sweden in an unintentionally intimidating voice, "What's the matter, wifey?"

"I was just a little surprised. Um, weren't you sleeping over there...?" asked Finland, pointing at Sweden's former bed. He was quite confused when he saw Sealand of all people (countries?) sleeping there. He was about to ask when he remembered. "Oh, right. Son. But, he wasn't invited, right?"

"I snuck aboard! I wanted to prove to you that I am worthy of being a country. But, that burly blond guy and his boyfriend nearly found me, so I had to escape," said Sealand, who had woken up when Finland screamed. Gagged. Whatever that noise could be classified as.

His 'parents' were confused. "Who?" asked Finland.

"That big scary guy with blond hair and that brunette who says 'veh' all the time."

"Germany and Italy?" asked Finland. Sealand nodded. "Oh, I don't think they're-"

"Were you the reason Italy got so scared last night?" asked Sweden in an accidentally threatening tone.

"Oh, um, well I, uh," stuttered Sealand, thoroughly intimidated by the larger nation. "...yes..."

"When we get home, you're grounded," said Sweden. Sealand was relieved-he was expecting worse. Finland wasn't surprised, though. He knew Sweden like the back of his hand from years of life on the road with him. He turned to Sealand,

"Why don't you and I go apologize to Italy?" he asked. Sealand nodded and followed.

Sweden just stayed behind. He decided his presence would make the conversation with Italy even more awkward -he had a tendency of making people uncomfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>Review~you'll be glad you did! Or at least I will :3 Please? *Italy puppy dog face*<strong>

**Our aventure with Sealand is nearing its close. What shall I do now~? A video game off, that's what. And maybe England in pirate mode? I want to incorporate that somehow, like iggy demon sis said back in chapter 2, but I'm not sure how. Wow, this fic has been going fast, huh? Is that just me? ... I'll see what I can do. That _would_ be awesome.**

**By the way, I am SO SORRY this is late! Don't hate me...I had technical issues...won't bother you with the details.  
>On another sad note, school starts next week, so I'll have less time to write. I'll try to be as consistent as I can, but don't expect a chapter every week. Once again, I apologize.<strong>

**Thank you for reading all this time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry! So late! Forgive me. I hope you like this chapter. Finally got around to pirate!England. Enjoy~**

**And I still don't own Hetalia, sadly.**

* * *

><p><em>America awoke to the screeching of his alarm clock, which he had set in an unusual burst <em>of responsibility to make sure he got up at a reasonable time. He _was_ the owner of the ship, after all, and didn't want to seem lazy. He had his own private room in a different part of the ship, which was good because he highly doubted anyone else would like to get up at seven on their vacations.

After changing into clothes a little more formal than he usually wore, he went to various places around the ship, checking on how the staff was doing. He was about to head to the kitchen when he ran into Germany, with Italy following close behind.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We think there may be a stowaway in Italy's room," said Germany.

"Huh? You sure?" this idea sounded pretty strange to America, who had complete confidence in the security.

"Yes!" exclaimed Italy, "I saw them the first night, and last night they ate my pasta!"

"I'll be a hero and go check it out," said America, who decided not to ask Italy why he had brought pasta in the first place. He made his way to the lower deck where Italy's room was.

When he got there, he was rather surprised to find Finland and, of all people, Sealand getting items from an air vent.

"Wh-wha...?" was all he could manage. He was the hero! Couldn't he find security worthy of a hero?

Sealand instantly fled, hiding under the nearest bed. Finland was left alone to explain what he and his adopted son were doing in Italy's room. He laughed nervously.

"Oh, uh, hi there. You're probably wondering why I'm here with Sealand. W-well..." he let out another nervous chuckle. "Um, Sealand here felt a little sad that he was left out, so he snuck aboard and...uh, this was the best room to hide out in because there was only one person, so he hid in here and, y-you know how scared Italy gets..."

Italy _was_ quite a scaredy-cat. And it wasn't fitting at all for a kind and respectable hero to throw someone off the ship. But he couldn't leave Sealand unpunished... "You can come with us to the port, but no farther!" he stated.

"Eh!" yelped Sealand, poking out from under the bed. "How am I supposed to get home, then?"

"That island you live on is mobile, right?" asked America. Then he answered his own question. "Yeah, I remember it was when those aliens came. Oh! Where are you gonna be staying now?"

"With Su-san and me." said Finland. America decided this was alright and told them to hurry up so Italy could come in. He was still a little afraid of the interloper, so he didn't want to enter the room until they were gone.

* * *

><p>Seychelles strolled along the upper deck with her newfound friend, Belgium. She liked listening to the blond's crazy stories about her brother, who had no shred of sanity as far as she could tell. There was a motherly feel about her that made her easy to talk with.<p>

"I don't really have a brother. I mean, I'm not sure if I could call England my brother or not," said Seychelles, "Although, I know he's considered his territories family in the past."

Belgium giggled. "Then I'm sure you'd understand how I feel about my brother."

Seychelles let out an amused sigh, remembering how crazy England had seemed to her when they first met. Then she noticed two unfamiliar countries sitting at one of the tables, eating a light breakfast. "Looks like we aren't the only ones up," she said, gesturing towards them.

"That's Liechtenstein and Switzerland," said Belgium, leading Seychelles over to them. "Mind if we sit with you?" she asked, pulling up a chair for herself and Seychelles.

Switzerland sighed. "And I thought I could get some time alone with my sister..."

"We came here to meet new people," said Belgium, trying to be friendly, "So, why not talk with us? I based on how much she knows about you, I'd say you guys are together a lot." Switzerland grew slightly flustered at this remark, but Belgium continued to speak to him, determined to get him to come out of his shell. Meanwhile, Seychelles and Liechtenstein chatted off to the side.

* * *

><p>That night, England slouched over the bar, having had a bit too much to drink. And "a bit" is a polite way of saying "a whole lot" too much. The rocking of the ship brought back the memory of times when he lived on a boat, an adventurous time where he was invincible, errant, before his empire fell from under him.<p>

This was a pleasant time for him, and that is perhaps why in his drunken state aboard a rocking vessel he felt he had returned to his pirate days. He jumped up, startling America, who was not yet so drunk he didn't know what year it was.

"Aye!" he barked, pointing at America accusingly, "Why aren't ye in the crow's nest? Ya think the ship's gonna look out for herself?"

America was confused by the fact that England was barking at him like some captain in some cliché pirate movie and was so drunk his words were slurred together into one long, almost unintelligible babble. He hadn't seen this side of his former brother for a while, and had no idea how to react to this sudden outburst.

"Dude, what are you—I'm not your—what's with the—wait, what?" he stuttered.

"What, are you too scared to go up high, ya scurvy dog? Fine then, fetch me another drink before I make ye walk the plank!"

"I think you've already had to many, man." said America, managing to complete a sentence.

It was at this point that Germany, an expert at dealing with people who were drunk out of their minds thanks to his older brother, decided to help America. He stepped in front of them and tried to bring England to his senses.

"Now, England, the year is two-thousand—"

"Shut up, Holy Rome!" spat England—yes, spat. Literally. Right on America's new carpet, too! He turned to face his former colony. "I'm tryin' to teach me underlin' about how to run a ship."

"England, snap out of it. I'm not your colony anymo—"

"Not me colony? Why, I think ye's lost yer mind! Now, get me another drink before I make ya swab the deck, lad."

"Britain," Germany cut in, trying once again to calm down the drunk Brit, "We're in the twenty-first century."

"Nonsense, boy. How'd ya ev'n get on me ship in the first place, Holy Rome?"

"I'm not—"

"That won't fool me, yer a spy, aren't ya? Thinkin' of sendin' pirates through the Baltic, are ye? Ye'll be shark bait soon, ya *******!"

Germany rested his hand against his forehead in the most dignified way possible, which is never very dignified when there's a drunken lunatic who thinks he's still a pirate yelling at you.

As if things weren't bad enough, Prussia's two best friends came in and joined him in watching the 'show.' As any normal person might, Spain made a comment on how incredibly drunk England must be to think he was a pirate. England of course heard this and, upon hearing the voice of his one-time rival, turned around to face him.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" asked Britain, clearly eager to fight. "SPAIN!" he yelped, laughing and spitting on the ground yet again (this time earning a whimper from America).

"Oh, dear," said Spain to Prussia and Spain, "I wonder if he thinks he's defeated my armada yet…"

"Back for more ***-kicking after I beat your armada, are ye?" asked England, answering the question he didn't hear.

Spain turned to his friends for help.

"Kick his butt! It'll be a piece of cake when he's so drunk!" suggested Prussia.

"Make out!" said France, 'helpful' as ever.

Spain decided to follow Prussia's advice and play along with England's delusions. "No armada this time, just you and me!" he said confidently, puffing out his chest and stepping forward.

Now, England could hardly stand with the rocking of the ship and the alcohol in his veins. He tried to swing at Spain, but missed by a considerable amount. Spain grabbed his hand and flipped him over, pinned him to the ground, and won easily. England wasn't about to accept defeat, so as soon as Spain let him up, he was at it again.

They both ended up getting kicked out of the bar for the rest of that night and the next.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for staying with me! Reviews are always appreciated :3<br>**

**Wow, this took forever. I thought that my teachers would go easy with the homework because we were just starting again. Foolish, foolish me. I also had word processing issues, and I... *rambles on*Anyways, thank you for being patient.  
><strong>

**Ah, Pirate!England. I had lots of trouble writing about him, mainly because I don't read to many fics with him. I hope you laughed, though.**

**Once again, my apologies. 'Till next time~ (Which hopefully won't be that far from now.)**


End file.
